


Patience

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few times Richard and Lee almost had sex and one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure porn and quite short, too and I have no excuse except that I just felt like it (the porn) and didn’t really managed anything else (the length)
> 
> Happy smutfest, Richlee-ers and happy birthday, Richard, may you get tons of sex today and the whole year! Be a love and come back to Berlin, too, will you?
> 
> (unbetaed as always, feel free to point out the many mistakes that I probably made)

I

Lee wouldn’t really call himself impatient. He’s a _good_ grown up, he knows that some things take time and that everything has it’s occasion and place. There’s stuff you cannot force and that’s okay.

He’d say he’s reasonable like that. Easy going.

It’s just that - sex kind of turns everything around.

Where Lee is normally a patient, easy satisfied guy he turns into a helpless slut between the sheets. It’s kind of ridiculous, but well, he cannot help it.

Especially with Richard. He just driving him crazy. Even now, after nearly 4 years, Lee still can’t get enough.

“Yes, yes, god that’s good, yeah, like this.” he babbles and clutches helplessly at the sheets under his fingers, Richard kneeling behind him and yeah, well - doing a damn good job at eating him out.

They haven’t seen each other for a few weeks, with Richard filming _Berlin Station_ in Germany and Lee doing - farm stuff and auditions and yes, generally being a bit more lazy than his boyfriend.

But now he’s here, with Richard, finally back together, even if it's only for a weekend, before Lee starts filming in New York.

Lee arrived this morning and between sleeping off the jetlag and waiting for Richard to be done with filming, there hasn’t been much time for sightseeing. And now - they’re otherwise occupied as well.

“I missed this,” Richard says, sounding hoarse and just as turned on as Lee feels and it’s so, so good, when he leans in again, licking broadly over Lee’s hole and then a little inside of him.

Lee moans and rubs his cock on the sheets. He already cannot wait to have Richard’s cock inside.

“Me too, baby, believe me, me too.” he pants and wiggles his ass a little against Richard’s face. He can hear him moan, too, feels his hot breath against the wet skin. It’s intense and a little overwhelming and so good.

Lee can feel Richard’s fingers at his entrance next and groans at the blunt feel of it, the stretch and tiny burn when he slides one in - yes, yes, so good.

  


There’s suddenly a knock on the door, three quick tab-tab-tabs and then a female voice saying “Riiiichard, I hope you don’t think you can keep that boyfriend of yours hidden.” and oh my god, Lee groans, but suddenly not in the good way at all anymore. He drops his head on the bed and silently curses everything and everyone.

“Don’t tell me that’s your co-workers wanting to meet me?” he mutters into the pillow and really, he is a friendly guy, but this is kind of the worst case scenario.

“I told you, they’re even more noisy than a bunch of dwarfs.” Richard says, his forehead pressed against the back of Lee’s thigh.

“Can we pretend not to hear them?” Lee asks, just when the voice outside says: “Come on, we know you’re there, we heard you moaning.”

  


II

The thing is  - the next time it’s even worse.

They’re at home on the farm, they haven’t seen each other since Berlin, they’re going to Lee’s parents tomorrow where the walls are ridiculously thin and Lee really doesn’t want to have sex there (well, he always wants to have sex with Richard, but the thought of his parents hearing him - it’s too much, really) and he’s been a little turned on since he picked up Richard from the airport.

To his defence, they haven’t seen each other for nearly a month, they’ve had one time one the phone, but it’s not the same, could never be the same, and Richard seems to get hotter every fucking day.

It drives Lee absolutely crazy.

“Oh fuck, yeah,... _ngghhh_ , yeah yeah, _theeere_.”

They went home, Richard cuddled Carl, they’ve had a romantic dinner, Richard took a shower, they’ve taken things slow, okay?

And now they’re at it and it’s _so_ good.

“Oh God, yes yes, come on Richard,” Lee moans languidly.

Richard is kneeling between Lee's legs and has three fingers knuckle deep inside him, shoving them in and out in a steady motion, rubbing over Lee's prostate whenever he pulls out.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Richard murmurs and turns his head to kiss the inside of Lee's thigh. He's flushed and bright eyed and looks absolutely gorgeous. Lee wants to eat him right up.

Richard flexes his fingers. “You good?”

“Stupid question, just put your cock in me.” Lee pants breathlessly.

“Alright, Mr bossy pants.” Richard laughs against the delicate skin of Lee's thigh. “Your wish is my command.”

He pulls out his fingers, making Lee moan and shiver at the motion and sits back on his knees. He grabs the bottle of lube that's laying next to him. They've long stopped using condoms and Lee’s glad for it, because like that he doesn’t have to wait any longer (and if he’s honest; he’s a total _slut_ for Richard’s come in his ass, so there’s that).

“Come oooon,” he moans when he feels Richard’s cock press up against his entrance. He shifts a little and cants his hips, pressing down, feeling the thick head breech him, the familiar, intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure and he’s so, so ready, wants it so bad, wants it now and -

Richard’s phone rings.

“Oh for gods sake!” he mutters and stills and Lee thinks there’s no way that he’s gonna stop _now_ , right? They’re in the middle of _welcome home, i missed you so bad_ sex, he cannot possibly do that to him, but oh no, Richard Armitage has the fucking nerve to sit back, pat halfheartedly on Lee’s belly and say “Sorry, love, I have to get that.” and then he gets up, gets his phone from his pants where they’re thrown over a chair and takes the fucking phone call, instead of fucking his boyfriend (who’s still lying needily on the bed, with lube dropping out of his ass, for fuck’s sake!) well into tomorrow.

“Hey Yael,” he says and then he’s gone, taking his pants with him.

Lee groans. Loud and long and sufferingly and he cannot believe his luck. Because if that’s Yael then Richard is gonna hide in his office for hours and talk shop with her, probably ask for her opinion on upcoming projects, too, and Lee can see basically see himself out, basically.

The thing is, the mood is absolutely killed now, but Lee is still hard and he feels like maybe his balls will fall off if he doesn’t get to come, now. So he angrily jerks off and then wipes his come with Richard’s boxers, because Lee’s not the only kinky ass in this relationship and he knows that Richard gets incredibly turned on by anything that can be translated into possessive _marking_ , Lee knows, because he’s tested it at lengths.

Obviously Lee’s not gonna do anything about that later, when Richard’s back, but he’s still angry and feeling revengeful.

III

(And of course, when Richard crawls into bed nearly an hour later - which is much earlier than Lee would have expected, but he’s pissed anyway - he notices the come-stained boxers immediately, when he lays down behind Lee (who’s pretending to be fast asleep) and starts nosing at his neck.

“I’m sorry.” he murmurs and bites Lee’s earlobe a little and Lee has to be really, really strong right now, because then Richard finds the underwear, lying on his side of the bed (yep, Lee placed them very deliberately, thank you very much) and he makes a needy sound in the back of his throat and jerks his hips, presses his cock against Lee’s still naked - and still kind of lube-y, too - ass and shudders. “Did you start without me?” he says and licks a wet stripe over Lee’s jaw.

Normally this would be the point where Lee would turn around and rub his cock against Richards, or just push his ass back, maybe just spread his cheeks a little with his hand, so they could just _finally_ have sex, but -

instead he turns around, puts on his best Thranduil glare and says “Could you turn off the lights, I was already asleep.”

He adds an icy _love_ at the end, just for good measure.)

IV

Sometimes it all works out in the end, though.

They’re in Atlanta, this time it’s Richard’s turn to visit Lee while working and that’s always great when Lee’s doing _Halt_ , because by now Richard knows nearly everyone on set and gets along great with them, too.

Which is one of the reasons there’s never much sex involved in these visits, because the oftenly go out for dinner with the others and after hours and hours of filming Lee is mostly too tired for anything involving stuff that’s more complicated than a quick handjob.

  


Which is why _this_ is such a surprise.

They’re in Lee’s trailer, there’s been a small delay in filming (something with lightning came up) and Lee wanted to use the time for a quick re-run of his lines and maybe to get some shut eye for at least half an hour.

He didn’t think of Richard, though, who’s been getting enough sleep for weeks and who is lying next to him on the crampy trailer bed, seemingly very interested in everything except sleeping.

He’s currently giving Lee a back rub, that’s quickly turning into something else, but hey, it’s Richard, he’s always kissing Lee’s neck when he’s giving him a massage and he knows full well how turned on Lee gets by that. Suddenly sleep is very far from Lee’s mind, too.

  


“God, I want you.” Richard murmurs, shifting and manhandling Lee a little, so that he’s on his back now, with Richard straddling him.

“Uh-uh,” Lee says un-intelligently in favor of kissing Richard deep and filthily.

Richard shifts a little forward on Lee’s thighs and now he’s pressing his own dick against the bulge in Lee’s jeans and yes, that’s very good.

There’s more kissing, a little bit of velcro action going on, too, because Lee’s in full Joe-the-lumberjack mode and Richard is wearing his usual I’m-not-working beard, too, but it’s nice.

“How do you want me?” he asks, after getting rid of Richard’s shirt.

“Want you to fuck me.” Richard replies bluntly and swiftly demonstrates how he’s not a man of shallow words by shoving off his jeans and underwear in a couple of seconds.

“What if I wanted to do that?” Lee asks and grips Richard’s dick, enjoying the feeling of it in his hand and loving the way Richard’s breath hitches.

“What if I don’t want to way anymore?” Richard answers and moans when Lee swipes his thumb over his slit. He then proceeds to undress Lee with the same efficiency.

“So eager, baby.” Lee murmurs. “But you gotta wait a bit more, until you’re ready to take my cock.”

Richard laughs at that and shakes his head and then he gets Lee’s other hand, that’s not on his cock, and lifts his hips a little, guiding Lee’s fingers between his cheeks.

“I don’t think I can take more waiting.” he says, sounding hoarse. He’s open and wet with lube and Lee feels light headed, with all his blood suddenly going to his cock (not that he wasn’t hard before, but this is - incredible.)

“Been doing nothing else the whole morning,” Richard says and rubs his ass against Lee’s finger. “Fingering myself open for you, thinking of your cock, how it’ll feel when you’re finally fucking me.”

Lee groans and wants to say something, but then Richard is gripping both of his hands by the wrist, getting them off him and pushing them over Lee’s head onto the bed.

“I want you to lie back and watch me.” he says, sits up again and grips Lee’s cock on the base and then he’s slowly sinking down, down, down, surrounding Lee tight and wet and hot and then they’re both moaning.

  


It’s amazing, watching Richard fuck himself on Lee’s cock, lying back, seeing the way Richard throws back his head, sweaty chest and flushy cheeks, moaning and panting and looking so fucking gorgeous. It’s driving Lee crazy and he wants to reach out, touch his chest, his nipples and his cock, but when he tries, Richard is pushing his hands back to the bed, shaking his head and working his hips.

“Watch me.” he growls and Lee moans and then he just does.

  


They’re a mess afterwards, come on both their bellies and on the sheets where it dripped out of Richard’s ass, but they’re cuddled close together, Richard’s head on Lee’s chest and it’s perfect.

“I love you,” Lee says into the happy silence, because he does, he’s going crazy with is, maybe more then ever right now, in his post-orgasmic haze.

“I love you, too.” Richard says and turns his head, kissing Lee’s right nipple, his collarbone and finally is mouth.

  


It’s the exact same moment that someone knocks on the trailer door, saying that they’re ready to start filming again, when Lee asks “Wanna do that again, in a minute?”.

And he’s very, very glad they’re already finished, because otherwise he’d probably sabotaged the whole set for this.

He smiles. “Be there in a minute.” he says, because he’s feeling patient today and Richard will be there when he comes back.

  



End file.
